DarkTale
Introduction DarkTale is an AU (Alternate Universe) of the role-playing video game Undertale . Everyone swapped their original places. And clothes. The scenario and game's settings changed too. Their personalities have changed too. The main fact of this AU is that there are three scientist into the underground, one of them is already dead (Napstablook). The two others ones are Toriel and Alphys. And what is great, is that Asriel is still alive and he is now adolescent. About the AU Asgore took a lethal hit during the war against humans, Toriel refuse to see him die so she put his soul into a robotic armor. Papyrus never met Sans. Papyrus is a ghost and Sans is fan of Asriel which is leading the royal guard of Mettaton the human. Grillby is the dummy, and she is bar men in snowdin. Alphys welcome you in her home / improvised lab. Toriel is the royal scientist and she is a little crazy, she refuse to lose Asgore. Flowey no longer exist, it's a fluffy flower (Temmie). Temmies are now mad and psychopaths with Chara's face. Since the underground is in a cave, this AU make him more realistic, all areas are plunged into darkness. Also, you can easily find you way through waterfall with the help of echo flowers and in hotlands due to the lave everywhere. You can partielly recognize the ruins and snowdin with the torches near the path. Changes -> Roles changes Frisk is still the Protagonist. Alphys is the caretaker. Muffet is the judge. Grillby is the inactive role. Mettaton is the monarch. Toriel is the royal scientist. Monster Kid is the outrageous vendor. Papyrus is the recluse. Asriel is the captain of the royal guard. Asgore s the celebrity. Dummy is the restaurant owner. Chara is chaotic villagers. Temmie is the empty one and also the soulless angel. W.D. Gaster is the fallen. Undyne is the ambitious. Napstablook is the forgotten scientist. HadrianTheFox is the fourth Napstablook follower -> Locations added The deepest lab, deeper than Alphys True Lab -> Settings changes Almost dialogs, battle sprites, overworld sprites and scenario. Added one location A new scenario Part 1: Ruins-Snowdin Edit You are a child who fell down into the underground in 20XX. You are discovering a huge ruin made of many corridors plunged into darkness. You try to find you way with the help of the lights from some torches on the walls and a strange flower named Temmeh. You finally arrive with your new made friend Temmeh, in front of a house, where you see somebody planting pumpkins. After told you her name, Alphys welcome you in her house. After having a great time with her and discovered her job as a doctor, you decide to leave her and explore the underground. You see her again in front of the Delta Rune Door, she ask you if you want to try talking to Grillby (disguised as a dummy) or try fighting her as a tutorial. You can choose to do nothing and go exploring the underground, then she gives you a mobile phone to call her if you have any problems, she also reassure you, she had great friends outside the ruins named Undyne and Muffet, so you don't have to take care about fighting for now. After exit the ruin, you meet as planned, Undyne and Muffet. As Muffet gives you some tips for your adventure, Undyne subject you to many tests, avoiding swinging spears, spikes going out from the ground and many other things... ... Part 2: Waters of Megalovania-Hotlands At the waterfall, you meet Asriel, the leader of the royal guard. He tell you that he don't want to hurt you, just bring you to his king Mettaton. Here you have the between follow him pacifically or refuse that and then, he will chase you through the waterfall but strangely, he avoid to hurt you with his spears. You finally arrive at Hotlands with Asriel. Instead of Undyne he isn't dehydrated so, if you choose to flee against him, he is very tired of running after you, so he tell you that he will wait for you at the front of the throne room. Also, if you choose to follow him pacifically, he will let you go where you want but, will follow you to make sure that you will not escape. You decide to explore the Toriel's lab at Hotlands. If Asriel is with you, he will just run through the lab without saying any words. ... Part 3: Core-New_Home Edit Depending on your choice, you will have to finish with or without the help of Asriel. You discover the core devastated, with great cracks all over the path. All lasers are crazy changing their colors with different timings. And don't count on Toriel (Alphys is this AU) to help you. You have to solve many puzzles to reach New Home and end your journey. You finally arrive at New Home, in the final corridor you see Muffet, she told you she just had a talk with Asgore and "good luck!". Here is the end of the journey, you face to Mettaton. .. Part 4: The End (Neutral) Edit Here you are, facing to Mettaton, the Human King of the Underground, the fight is intense, but at the middle of the fight, Temmeh the flower interrupt you.Yelling that he finally found a way to be a Temmie again. And then after a little evolution stance he became a regular Temmie. Suddently he looks toward the player doing a troll face and ask: "What if I absorb more souls?" Mettaton tried to stop him but it was to late... Temmeh is now god Temmeh! The true Final battle Began. Basically, Temmeh trying to figure out how to use his power, shooting randomly and without any attention. At the opposite of the original Asriel battle, here, you just have to hit Temmeh with his own bullets. He gave up and have enough, so he destroy the barrier and release the souls, but keeps one to stay in the regular temmie form. Then he laugh and say: "DaT wAhs AwSome!! ToN of FuN! LeT do IT Agun anAther Day !!" Then everyone live happily. Scenario changes Edit Pacifist Route: As in Undertale, Temmeh take all souls and become God Temmeh and Angel Temmeh. Neutral Route: The final boss is Omega Temmeh, but the king Mettaton wasn't killed by Temmeh the flower, instead of Flowey, Temmeh da Flower is pacifist. He stole an artificial soul and the humans souls to become Omega Temmeh, he just wanted to be a Temmie again, he realize after absorbed the souls that he took to many of them, only the artificial was enough. Genocide Route: After you lethally wounded Asriel, the fight ends and you see a small cinematic where Hadrian put Asriel on his shoulders and escape with him. At the end of you travel, you have to kill Temmeh da Flower, just before you kill him, Toriel and Hadrian arrive to stop you, you also see Alphys that's strange, you are pretty sure to have killed her! So before the end the game, you have to fight this three characters in order without any pause between fights. After all of these, you meet again Asriel and if you want to finish the game, you will have to endure a second bad time. Welcome Page http://darktalehadrian.wikia.com/wiki/DarkTaleHadrian_Wiki Gallery of characters Papundyne (Papyrus-Undyne).png Sansette (Sans-Muffet).png Charem (Chara-temmie).png Metasgore-ex (Asgore-Mettaton).png Asriel the undying (Undyne-Asriel).png Alphiel (Toriel-Alphys).png Torphys (Toriel-Alphys).png King_Mettaton_(asgore_+_mettaton).png Flowie (Flowey-temmie).png Kiddet (kid-muffet).png grillby2.png SansTER.png dumby.png Napstarus (Napstablook+papyrus).png AmalgamateD1.png AmalgamateD2.png AmalgamateD3.png AmalgamateD4.png AmalgamateD5.png Grillby3.png Temmiedta.png Metasgore-base.png Asriel the undyed (Undyne undyed-Asriel).png 1.png